<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Woods by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785111">Into the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Save the Date — Justin Mercado x MC [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Save The Date (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Evening, F/M, Night, fall - Freeform, fall night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin/Best Man, Mari, and their dog Elara escape to the mountains of New York to get a break from the City</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Save the Date — Justin Mercado x MC [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It wasn’t quite a lull, but autumn brought a slower pace for events and wedding planning. It offered at least enough of a reprieve for a weeklong trip to the mountains. Away from the bustle and noise of New York City. Away from the pollution and smog-filled skies. Away from the skyscrapers looming tall. Away from the never-ending phone calls and last-minute emails. For just one week, Justin and Mari would unplug (at least as much as New York City’s top event planner, CEO, and finest wedding planner could unplug). </p><p>The cozy cabin they rented nestled into the autumnal forest, providing a quiet retreat to its weary guests. The wooden exterior seemed almost camouflage against the dark trees surrounding it. The silent lake whispered; its breath giving rise to a light fog that would seep all around them and by morning wrap them in its wispy cocoon.</p><p>Darkness covered the clear sky allowing the light of the stars to shine through. The ever-present glow of the City never allowed such a sight to be seen. But now, those balls of burning gas illuminated the night brilliantly. A low crescent moon reflected on the smooth surface of the lake. </p><p>The fire crackled, carrying tiny embers up into the sky for a brief moment before being extinguished by the cool night’s air. The hidden water and sap inside the logs popped and hissed, its sound almost deafening in the stillness of the night. </p><p>The two rested peacefully wrapped in each other’s arms. A plaid quilt tucked snuggly around them as the heat of the fire warmed their exposed faces, leaving their cheeks rosy. The young border collie curled up on her own pillow, resting against Mari; her head, though down, faced the treeline, surveying for any lurking dangers hidden in the shadows. </p><p>The fading flames of the fire quieted, giving rise to the simple song of the frogs and crickets as the night lingered on. They pulled their blanket tighter, inching closer toward the fire, trying to capture every last moment of that perfect yellow and orange blaze, before all that was left were glowing embers. </p><p>Soft, sleepy murmurs escaped her lips, her tired eyes falling. Even Elara who had bounded with energy on their walk earlier, her eyes now drifted closed, trusting her human to protect her. </p><p>His thumb drew a line across her now cool cheekbone, pulling her back to him. He lifted her to her feet, wrapping her solely in the quilt before guiding her back into the cabin. The three sleepy guests ambled toward the master bedroom where the warm mattress waited, calling them to sleep. </p><p>Justin was the first under the covers, holding them open just long enough for Mari to scoot in before blocking out the cool air once more. His strong arms snaked around her. She nestled against him, letting the heat of his chest lull her to sleep. With one last check of the log cabin, Elara jumped up onto the edge of the bed, listening for the quiet sounds of her humans before letting her own sleep overtake her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>